Sick Day
by Smacked - for - life
Summary: Stella's sick and Mac knows it. He sends her home and visits her later to check up on her, he looks after her in more ways than one
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I haven't written in a while but this came to me last night and I thought I should write it up. It should have about 3 or 4 chapters, I'll update soon**

**Hope you enjoy ******

Sick Day

I brought the blanket around my shivering body, yet my heat was boiling hot. I hadn't felt this bad in years, my head was pounding. Since I woke up this morning I knew I didn't feel quite right. My assumptions were proved true later in the afternoon when I found myself running to the ladies bathroom and holding my head in the basin whilst I threw up for the second time that day. After washing my face I made my way back to the AV lab. Passing Mac's office on the way, he stopped me and called me in. 'Damn, he must have seen me running to the bathroom'.

"Everything OK Stella?" he asked with a worried look on his way, he was concerned.

"Yeah, I just really needed the bathroom!" I joked trying to throw him off but failing miserably.

"Nice try Stella! Come here", he said as he placed a hand on my burning forehead. "You have a fever, go home and get some rest" he told me as he offered me an aspirin and took the case folders I was carrying out of my hand.

"I'm fine Mac, really", trying to persuade him that I wasn't sick

"No you're not. Now go home. Get some rest"

Reluctantly I gave in, knowing his stubbornness would soon prevail. Slowly I made my way to the lockers, grabbed my stuff and made my way back to my apartment.

...

So, here I am, sitting on the couch feeling sorry for myself. Laid down with a wet flannel on my forehead, a packet of tissues in my hand and a lemon tea on the table beside me. No matter what position I found myself in I just couldn't get comfortable.

A couple of minutes later I heard a knock at the door. Hauling myself up from the couch with my last ounce of strength I made my way to the door, wondering who it could be at such an hour.

When I looked through eye hole a smile grew on my face, it was Mac. I opened the door to find him with a large duffel bag and a cup of hot chicken soup.

"What are you doing here?", I asked, surprised he had travelled to the other side of town to see me.

"I'm here to look after you" he simply replied.

Before I had the chance to tell him I was fine, he could go home, he made his way into my apartment. Making his way into the kitchen he told me to make myself comfortable.

Minutes later he returned with a bowl of steaming hot soup, two aspirins and a glass of water. Sitting down beside me he handed me the tablets, followed by the water, He then proceeded to help me with the soup. Checking my temperature he fetched another blanket from the closet and he placed it over my body. Then he sat back on the sofa, allowing me to snuggle against his chest, which I did. I felt better already.

We sat there for what seemed like hours, him stroking my arm soothingly.

"Thanks Mac", I whispered not moving my head of his shoulder.

"That's what we do, we take care of each other" he replied adjusting his arm around my waist. "You'd better be getting off to bed. I'll sleep on the couch in case you need anything".

"I'm fine Mac", I told him as I attempted to push myself up only failing and returning to the position I was in before.

"As I can see" he joked as he put one arm under my body and lifted me up, placing me under the warm covers of my bed. I snuggled under the covers, but something was missing. As Mac turned off the light and made his way to the living room I realised what it was... Mac.

"Please don't go" I whimpered

"I'm not. I'll be right here on the couch", he replied. Obviously mis-understanding what I meant, what I needed.

"No don't leave me. Stay with me" I asked him as I moved to the other side of the bed, making room for the man in front of me.

"OK" he replied. I was surprised to say the least; he's normally such a private man. At work, sure I'd give him a peck on the cheek, an odd hug here or there, but rarely did he return the gesture. Little did I know there was a reason why he had jumped at the offer, that he had waited to hear this for years.

Leaving his shoes by the door he made his way to my side, slipping softly under the covers. Laying on his back he lifted his arm allowing me to rest my head beside his, my arm draped over his chest. He placed his hand on top of mine, his thumb stroking the back of my hand softly.

Kissing me softly on the head he put his arm around my waist

"Get some sleep" he whispered into my golden curls.

"mhmmm", relaxed and comfortable at last I closed my weary eyes with a smile on my face.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**So chapter 2's up, hope you enjoy and I'll try to update daily**

I woke up to the smell of freshly cooked pancakes wafting through my apartment. Pulling the warm duvet off my body I made my way into the kitchen in search of my 'chef'.

Unaware that I had woken up he continued to sing 'how do you like your eggs in the morning?' whilst pouring two glasses of orange juice. His sweet voice made me smile; I'd never heard him sing before. I stayed at the doorway, still unseen, admiring a Mac I'd never seen before, a Mac that only wore sweats. I admired his bare torso, his toned abdomen and his strong muscular arms that held me last night.

Reluctantly I moved away from the doorway and made my way to the man before me, knowing I couldn't stay there forever – as much as I wanted to.

When I got to the table he turned, hearing me take my seat.

"Hey" he smiled at me

"Hey" I smiled back

"Sleep well?" he asked, dishing the pancakes onto the plates.

"Very well. Thanks for staying with me"

"My pleasure" as he placed the plates of pancakes on the table

"What's the time? I have to be in for 9"

"No you don't. You have the day off – and so do I" he told me taking his seat beside me.

"What?" I asked, amazed at how such a workaholic of a man could do such a thing.

"You heard. I've taken the day off to look after you" he smiled at my confused expression and began tucking into his pancakes. "Eat up!"

"Yes sir!" I joked as I began to devour the plate of warm pancakes that sat in front of me.

"Good?" he quizzed

"Very. Best pancakes I've tasted!" I grinned at him.

"I'm glad. So...what do you want to do today?"

"Erm...how about watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll go and clean these plates away and you go and pick a film" he said as he stacked the plates on top of each other and made his way to the sink.

"You sure?"

"Positive. Now go"

Ten minutes later I placed the disk in the player and sat myself on the couch, 'Notting hill'. Mac sat beside me and I huddled against his chest, my head laid on his shoulder

30 minutes into the film I noticed that Mac wasn't watching the movie, he was watching me. I pretended I hadn't noticed for a couple of minutes as he continued to watch my chest as it rose and fell.

Lifting me head of his shoulder I turned to face him, "You enjoying the film" I joked, he blushed realising that I had seen him staring at me.

"Very much", he whispered back, almost scared to admit to himself what he had done.

"Oh really? What bit do you enjoy the best?" I whispered seductively in his ear.

"All of it" he muttered under his breath. He then moved his hand up to my chin, tilting my head back he moved his face closer to mine – his breath warm on my skin.

I moved my lips closer to his till we were just centimetres apart. He closed that distance and our lips met in a slow, passionate kiss. I pulled my head back ever so slightly, "Still enjoying the film?" I asked.

Pulling my head back towards his he pulled me into another heated kiss. "A lot" he mumbled onto my lips.

After several minutes of heated kisses on the couch I rested my head on his shoulder as he planted a warm kiss on my forehead.

...

It was 5pm, I had just woken up after falling asleep in Mac's strong arms. I took a deep breath and lifted myself up, surprised to find him wide awake.

"What?" he asked when he saw the confused look on my face.

"I thought you were asleep. You stayed here for nearly 2 hours whilst I slept on your shoulder?"

"Yeah, you were comfortable" he replied placing a tender kiss on my lips.

"You know what Taylor; you're a really sweet guy"

"Sweet tasting?" he asked flirtatiously

I have him a light smack on the arm, "Well, that too".

"So I was thinking, I could run you a hot bath and let you have a soak whilst I make us some dinner"

"Mmm" I simply replied, looking forward to a long, relaxing soak.

"I'll take that as a yes" he chuckled as he slowly released himself from my arms and made his way to the bathroom

I frowned at the sudden loss of contact. Seeing this he made his way back to my side and planted a soft kiss on my hungry lips.

"I'll be back" he told me as he placed a further kiss on my cheek and made his way down the hall to the bathroom.

As I heard the hot water run into the tub I made my way to the bedroom and grabbed a pair of sweats and a large t-shirt. Then I lay on the bed, waiting for Mac to return.

"Stella!" he called out from the bathroom. I didn't move, hoping he'd come to me.

"Come on lazy!" he joked. "I've run a hot deep bath complete with candles. Two warm towels are on the rail".

Still I lay on the bed, too lazy to move, I smiled at him.

"Well, if you're not going to undress yourself I guess I'll have to do it for you" he told me as he made his way to my side.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait guys, been a bit bogged down with the new A-levels and all. Anyway, I've been motivated by the fact that season 6 airs next week. YAY!!!!!! Hope you enjoy, one more chapter left. By the way, thanks for all the great reviews, the most I've had to date.**

Starting at my feet he began to slowly slip the woollen socks off my aching feet. Then he made his way up to my abdomen, tugging at the hem of my pants he began to slide them off my slender form. Sighing loudly he took a step back; with a broad grin on his face he admired my half naked body.

"See something you like?" I whispered seductively.

"Quite a lot actually" he whispered back as he began to slowly lift the hem of my jumper. Tugging at the fabric he lifted my arms above my head as he pushed the final piece of clothing over my head. Pushing the few stray curls that lay on my face he took one final deep breath before he closed the distance between our two hungry bodies.

Immediately he began to devour my naked torso with his warm lips, firstly placing soft delicate kisses along my neck and collarbone. Once satisfied, he began to make his way down my chest towards my abdomen. The kisses intensified as he hungrily devoured my aching body, making sure he touched every inch of my warm skin.

Placing one final kiss on the top of my forehead he carefully slid his arm underneath my bare back and lifted me into the air. With me in tow, he made his way down the hallway towards the bathroom and the awaiting bath that stood before him. Placing a further kiss on my hungry lips he softly slid me into the warm water.

The water hugged my aching body as I inhaled the warm lavender scented candles that circled the round tub. Satisfied that I was comfortable and relaxed he made his way into the kitchen and began preparing dinner.

...

"Stella, Stella" he whispered as he softly shook my arm.

"Mhmm" I sighed half awake and half asleep.

"Stella" he said a little louder as he stroked my cheek affectionately.

"What? Oh sorry Mac, I must have dosed off", I said rubbing my eyes whilst trying to focus on the man now stood in front of me.

"Come on let's get you out of here, you must be freezing!" he told me as he lifted me out of the now tepid bath water. Grabbing the large towel from the radiator beside him he wrapped it around my shivering body as he carried me back towards the bedroom.

Placing me down on the bed he began to dry my body, making sure to dry every piece of wet skin. Following the towel down my body he planted warm kisses on the now dry, smooth skin.

Lifting both my arms above my head he slipped my top carefully over my golden curls, lifting my head as he did so. Placing my head back down on the soft duvet he began to trail kisses up and down my bare arms.

Finally, he slid the pair of sweat pants of my legs, leaving a trail of hungry kisses in his wake. Continuing his feather light touches on my bare, tanned legs he began to slowly pry himself away from my inviting body.

"There", he stepped back – satisfied with his work. "Think you can make it to the kitchen?"

"Mmm... I don't know Mac, it's a long way!", daring him to once again hug my aching body.

He smiled as he once again slid his arm under me and lifted me into the kitchen towards the table.

"Wow, you shouldn't have gone to all this bother!" I told him as I admired the candlelit dinner that awaited me.

Placing me on the chair he planted a soft kiss on my hair and took his own seat opposite me. "I've told you, you're worth it".

...

After cleaning my plate I took a large sip of white wine from my glass, my hunger (well... food hunger!) now satisfied. Seeing this, he slid his hand on top of mine, linking my lean fingers with his.

"Enjoy?"

"Very much, I didn't know you could cook" I replied honestly.

He chuckled, "what, do you think I eat take-out's every day?"

"Well...I don't know, I've never thought of it like that before" I smiled at him.

He smiled back, "So, what do you fancy doing tonight?"

"Well... Love actually is on?"

"Sure"

We sat down on the leather couch in the sitting room. Mac laid across the couch allowing me to snuggle against him. His arm draped over my waist protectively and he began to stroke my arm soothingly. I smiled content with my current position.

In the final scene of the film he pulled me closer and planted a warm kiss on my forehead.

"Well, I should go" he said reluctantly.

"And why's that?" I challenged him, staring directly at him and giving him no option but to answer.

"Erm...what do you mean?"

"You heard, why do you have to go?" pulling myself up and pressing my body harder against his.

"I don't, I just... thought you might want some space".

"Well I don't, so are you staying?"

"Of course", flashing me a huge grin.

I smiled up at him as he pulled me closer and began to plant kisses on my forehead.

"One problem, I've run out of spare clothes"

"Mmm, I'm sure we can fix that" I whispered into his ear as I began to unbutton his shirt, 'now it's my turn to admire' I thought to myself. He remained still as I began to plant warm kisses up and down his toned chest. Stopping at his scar I gently placed my hand over it, circling it gently with my fingertips. He moaned at the feather light touches I was placing on his chest, his breath quickening.

After several minutes of placing heated kisses on his muscular chest I began to move my way up to my neck, trailing kisses along his collarbone. My warm breathe tickling his cold skin.

I moved my head up to meet his now hungry lips. With heated passion I savoured his warm, sweet tasting lips. My tongue taking it's opportunity to explore every inch of his warm mouth

"mmm" was all he could say as he mouth was once again assaulted by mine.

"Bedroom" I mumbled onto his lips.

Smiling he lifted me up off his lap and carried me down the hall.

TBC...

**One chapter left guys, reviews are greatly appreciated! ******** Merci beaucoup!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thought I'd post this final chapter today seen as how it's the premiere of the new season :D Looks bad for us Smacked fans though ********, It will happen eventually – it has to!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Let's hope the promo was just to get us interested and season 6 is smacked season :D :D :D**

**Thanks to all that have reviewed this story, hope you enjoy! X**

Throwing me onto the bed he began to cover my neck in hungry kisses. Lifting the top over my chest and head he proceeded to devour my now naked abdomen, planting warm kisses up and down my smooth skin. Slowing down his actions until he came to a halt, he lifted his head where his eyes met mine.

"... I love you Stella" he whispered as he gazed lovingly towards me.

"I love you too Mac" I whispered back as I began to tenderly stroke his cheek. His face lit up and a broad grin grew on his face, I'd never seen such a smile quite like it. It was different, a good different.

Closing my eyes I brushed my lips against his, signalling for him to continue his previous affections. He obliged almost immediately, continuing his trail of kisses along my slender arms and toned chest, stopping every few minutes to pay attention to my aching lips.

"I need you Mac" I whispered as he came back towards my face to place another lingering kiss along my jaw line. His eyes rose to meet mine, my desire for him clearly shown in my loving gaze, which he returned. It was then I knew what we both wanted, what we both needed, each other.

...

Feeling movement beside me I strained to open my eyes. A smile grew on my face as I turned towards the naked man that lay beside me, his arms protectively around my waist and mine draped over his bare chest. Softly I began to draw faint circles along his muscular chest, barely touching his tempting smooth skin. His eyes began to open at the faint contact, raising his hand he brought it to my cheek.

"That was... amazing" he told me as he planted a warm kiss on my forehead whilst continuing to brush his fingers against my cheek, as tenderly as I had done to him.

"Hmmm, If that didn't make you sleep then I don't know what will!" I joked as I placed my hand on top of his.

"You're right! That's the best night's sleep I've had in ages. And, the best wakeup call" he told me as he brought both our hands down onto his chest, his fingers brushing my knuckles soothingly.

Reluctantly I turned my head to the side to check the time, "7am, shift starts in an hour" I mumbled as I pulled myself out of his warm embrace and began making my way out of the room.

He frowned at the sudden loss of contact, "Where are you going?" he asked as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Shower" I replied as I made my way down the hall towards the bathroom.

Turning on the warm water I stood still whilst I let the warmth cascade over my body. Lost in the relaxing spray I failed to hear the opening of the bathroom door. Closing my eyes I took a deep relaxed sigh, still blissfully unaware of the now naked man making his way to my side.

All of a sudden I felt a pair of strong arms circle my waist. Releasing the breath I had held at the sudden contact I laid my head back against his chest.

"I don't believe I invited you", I teased him.

"Oh well, I'll just go then" he replied, knowing that his presence had already had an effect on me, that I wanted him.

As he turned around and lifted his leg to leave the shower cubicle I caught his hand and pulled him back.

"Don't go" I whispered as I pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Smiling he pulled his pulled back slowly, never dropping his gaze, and pushed the few stray curls off my face.

"Now, where were we?" he asked as he began to devour my wet skin.

...

"Stella, are you ready yet?" Mac shouted from the doorway, impatient to leave.

"Just a minute!" I yelled back as I grabbed my keys and phone of the dresser and rushed towards the door.

Turning the corner I felt his eyes on me, looking me up and down with a smile on his face.

"What?" I asked, "Have I got something in my hair?"

"No, no", he replied reassuringly, "It's just... you look so beautiful" he told me as he planted a kiss on my cheek.

I blushed, my cheeks turning to a deep crimson as he reiterated his comment in my ear. "I mean it you know" he whispered as he offered his hand. I took it willingly, a huge grin now plastered on my face, and together we made our way out of the apartment towards the car.

Never releasing his hand from mine he led me towards his car as I looked back at mine questioningly.

"Where are we going?" I asked, wondering why he had led me to his car.

"To my car, I'm giving you a lift to work" he simply replied as he opened the passenger door and helped me into the car.

I knew better than to question his actions, after all, what kind of a woman didn't want a loving man that offered to drive her to work?

...

Ten minutes later and we pulled up outside the building. Getting out of the car I waited for Mac whilst he grabbed his gear of the back seat. I was taken aback we he suddenly pushed me against the door and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

"Mac!" I mumbled onto his lips, "Someone might see us"

"So?" he questioned as he continued hungrily devour my lips.

"Mac! Stop. Someone will see!"

Pulling back, reluctantly he released my body, "fine" he said, disheartened

I frowned, I hated seeing him upset, I missed his touch. His warm lips on mine, "Oh stick it" I said as I pulled his body back against mine. Placing my lips firmly on his, he smiled into the kiss.

"What's funny?" I asked pulling back to meet his gaze, trying to look annoyed but failing.

"Seems like you can't resist me" he whispered, his warm breath tickling my face as we were just inches apart.

"No" I simply replied, placing my arms around his neck I brought his face to mine and our lips met in a passionate kiss. His arms circled my waist protectively, his hand rubbing my back soothingly. From that moment I knew I would never be able to resist this man again, MY man, MY Mac Taylor. Xx

THE END 


End file.
